Revenge of The Stories
by Eternity Of Hate
Summary: Summery - "Damn! I knew Writing these Stories Would Come Back and Bite Me In The Butt!" sasuOCita and GaarOCneji
1. Chapter 1

**Ally - Okay Guys! Just a Little Quick Note! Stories Being Written By Me Are on hold Because I Lost All My Douments that I Wrote Chapters on So This Story Can Possibly Be Thought Of As An Apology?? I Will try To Find Them Again But Its Possible they Have Been Deleted....**

**Ami - Anyway! First Chapter! We Dont Own Naruto Or Anything.**

**Ally - Except Maybe Our Selves respectively And Our friends Also Own Theirselves....**

**Ami - I think people would have guessed that.**

**-xXx-**

**_Ally x_**

"Heya!" Ally turned from talking with Mai and grinned at Ami who was now stood next to her having just arrived.

"Yo. Last day and we leave early WOOO!" Mai and Ami then started doing a happy dance as Ami rolled her eyes and turned to talk to Mika.

Soon though everyone had arrived and the group were giving out christmas gifts and laughing and joking as usual. But as always the bell rang for Tutor and the group seperated going their seperate ways. Ally jumping down the steps then walking through the concourse with Mai towards the science block.

In the classroom Ally sat at her seat and layed her head in her hands opting for a quick nap before register while Lucy and Harry had a little arguement because they were bored.

**xEnglishx**

Ally sat on her chair swinging her bag under her desk. She was sat on a chair next to the wall meaning she was curled up on her chair leaning against said wall quite comfotable as the class watched family guy.

**xTime Skip (Because i'm feeling Lazy and** **you dnt want to know about my day!) 4th Lesson Musicx**

Ally glared at the drum kit in front of her. This was why she had chosen to sing rather than play the drums, yet she was still playing them today as most of their group was off. She sighed and tried to get the beat again. key word there. Tried. She groaned and dropped the drumsticks on the stool as she stood and leant against the wall by the window looking out. Down in the trees by the river she saw a flicker of something but it was gone soon after so she dismissed it thinking it was tennis ball or something from the people playing on the tennis courts. She shrugged and stretched before opening the window and sitting back down on the stool and started to once more attempt at playing the drumms.

**xAfter School on the Lodgex**

"Charly!" Ally was currently chasing after her dog (An alsation cross) who was running across the field . Suddenly Ally let out a shreik of fright as she slipped in some mud and fell right into a muddy puddle. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I. hate. Mud." She stood up and whirled around to see Ami lasughing her Ass off.

"Oh my god only you Ally only you..." She blinked thoughful. "Shall we go to your nans then?" Ally nodded and put Charly on the lead as he raced past her.

At her Nans Ally ran upstairs to Shower leaving Ami on the computer downstairs.

A few minutes later found the girls sat In Allys room watching a random movie on her T.V while her Nan rang their parents to let them know they would be staying at hers tonight.

Ally was lay in her bed obviously asleep already and Ami was leant against the bed. She would be sleeping in the other room but she just wanted to watch the last bit of the movie.

**xThe Next Morningx**

Ally woke up snug as a bug in a rug she opened her eyes slightly ready to close them again quickly should she need to. But she didnt everything was perfect the room empty bar her and her curtains were closed letting the room be washed in a dark light. She climbed out of bed and stretched before walking out her bedroom door. The moment she stepped out the room she stood still in shock. She was in the middle of a forest. And whats worse was she was In a pink and black Nightie!! She glanced to her right and saw Ami sitting on a log wearing light blue Bunny PJ's as if she had been up for ages. She probably had.

**-xXx-**

**Ally - lol Not good I know So Sue Me! On Second thought DONT PLEASE DONT!!**

**Ami - Whatever it will get better if yooh...**

**Both - R&R PLS PEEPS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally - Okay Guys! Just a Little Quick Note! Stories Being Written By Me Are on hold Because I Lost All My Douments that I Wrote Chapters on So This Story Can Possibly Be Thought Of As An Apology?? I Will try To Find Them Again But Its Possible they Have Been Deleted....**

**Ami - Anyway! First Chapter! We Dont Own Naruto Or Anything.**

**Ally - Except Maybe Our Selves respectively And Our friends Also Own Theirselves....**

**Ami - I think people would have guessed that.**

**-xXx-**

**_Ami x_**

"Heya!" Ami said to her best freind autumn as she arrived at school she sometimes wished neji or gaara was real she knew ally wished itachi and sasuke were turned to mai and grinned at her and said"last day of term"sshe watched as ally happey danced with desided she need to go to class wich happend to be guess her oh so favorit sunject math.

X in mathX

Ami was sat doing her awnsers when she felt a breath down her neck she turned and no one waas there she srugged and turned round and finshed the questons thank god.

X4 lessom9like ally im lazy)X

Ai wqs currently sat in history reading about the slave revlution and its wonders she was half asleep but before she fell aleep she noticed a strange fiiger neer the pond in there school she rubbed her eyes when she looked agian it had vanished werid she though then thought about the torchure she could but karin or maby ino in at home today yes

X after schoolX

ally had just gone up have a shower while ami write her chap[ter of this new story called there from the start ami had come up with the idear last week sometimeit was of course sasu/ovc a\nd shika/oc .Ami heard the shiwer go off so she stoed writing at sat down watching tv in her best freinds nan living ally returned downstairs she said"ami come up seriously"she followed and started reading a book while ally talked yo her nan"yes ok nana thank you for letting us stop"she hung up and tuned to ehr freind and smiled "movies"ami smilled and started ewatching the ring and ally fell asleep beofre ami ami kept felling this breathing neer her neck . after about an hour ami was still awake and ally woke up and started at her freind ami sdaid"i feel anouther prtessens in this house ally"**-xXx-**

**Ally - lol Not good I know So Sue Me! On Second thought DONT PLEASE DONT!!**

**Ami - Whatever it will get better if yooh...**

**Both - R&R PLS PEEPS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally - Okay Guys! Just a Little Quick Note! Stories Being Written By Me Are on hold Because I Lost All My Douments that I Wrote Chapters on So This Story Can Possibly Be Thought Of As An Apology?? I Will try To Find Them Again But Its Possible they Have Been Deleted....**

**Ami - We Dont Own Naruto Or Anything.**

**Ally - Except Maybe Our Selves respectively And Our friends Also Own Theirselves....**

**Ami - I think people would have guessed that.**

**-xXx-**

**_Ally x_**

Ally pulled the blanket she had wrapped around her and snuggled into its warmth. Ami did her best to act calm. Ally sighed and looked around the forest thoughtfully then turned to Ami who was now full-on glaring at her. Ally decided she should lighten the mood.

"Do you like waffles..." She was met with Amis fist in the face. "Owie Ami!"

"You know that song annoys me! Hm I wonder if we're in Twilight? Oh my gosh maybe Edward my true love has come to get me!!" Ami said in a fan girl mode. Ami danced around the clearing they were in singing some random song which she knew was seriously bugging Ally. Ally sighed and ran a hand through her unruly black hair.

"Ami. One Edward is not real. Two if you were his one true love I feel sorry for the poor sod and three! I really want a hairbrush." Ami sighed and resisted the urge to beat her friend up before blinking in shock.

"We're in the middle of bloody no where and all your worried about is your hair!?!" Ami said.

"I just realised something. You know that really random thing I do? It kinda looks like something the Hyuugas do in that show you watch whats name has escaped me." Ami simply sighed before spinnning on the spot and looking around for something frantically.

"Whats up with you Princess?" Ami glared at her before rubbing the back of her neck frowning.

"I thought and felt... It doesnt matter." Ally shrugged having lost interest already and leant against a tree waiting for something exciting to happen like it did in all the stories she wrote. Ami sighed and sat back on her log waiting for her friend.

"Ami... This is boring. How about we walk around a bit and look for something?"

"You want to walk around looking for trouble?!?! Oh that is just so you! AND Your bored well sorry all this is not exciting enough for you!" Ally looked up her face and stance emotionless as always.

"Finished?" Ami shrugged before getting up and rubbing the dirt off the back of her Pyjama trousers. Ally walked off and Ami followed close behind not really wanting to get lost.

**xXx**

Ally sighed dramatically as she fell backwards onto the grass. They had been walking around for most of the day and had found a large watarfall which they were currently resting at. Ami sat on a boulder and watched her friend nap on the ground. She was tired as well but she had to stay awake and keep gaurd they had agreed to take it in turns.

**xXx**

In the realm between sleep and waking Ally was currently floating. She had long ago realised she was being moved as she was a light and fitful sleeper but had shrugged it off and gone back to sleep but now having had her blanky ripped away from her she was debating on what to do. Normally she would have sat up punched who ever it was in the face and snatched her blanky back but the vibes around her right now suggested this was not the best thing to do. She listened carefully to the snipets of conversation she could hear but her dream really was persuasive and she wanted nothing more than to sleep right now.

**xXxAkatsuki POVxXx**

Pein looked at the two girls that had been bought to him and sighed. One of them, the darker haired one was obviously not completely asleep but nor was she completely awake as for the other one, she was way out of it. He decided to hurry things along and motioned to Itachi to wake them up. Itachi walked forwards and shook the darker haired one who immediately shot up screaming something about 'bastards stealing her blanky' and taking a swing at his face which he easily caught and pulled her up so she was standing. She blinked and looked around her curiousley.

**_xXXxBack to AllyxXXx_**

"Oh Shite." Ally looked around and realised any chance of escape was blocked by these people who she could identify as the Akatsuki meaning she was DOOMED! She suddenly gave off a cheeky grin and rubbed the back of her neck and turned to face Itachi putting on an apoligetic face.

"Urm... I'm really sorry that my fist tried to connect with your face it really does have no manners you know..." She laughed half heartedly before getting her act together and standing straight turning to face the leader, face one of business.

"So I presume you have a liable reason for bringing us here otherwise I will be sueing you for every penny you own understood?" There wasnt a flutter of shock on his face but on the otherside of the room there was a gasp and a thump as Kakuzu hit the floor. "Hm. Thought not." She turned on her heel and pushed past Deidara and Tobi she paused at the door and without turning around, "You wil be hearing from my lawyers." With that she left dragging a half asleep Ami behind her.

**-xXx-**

**Both - R&R PLS PEEPS!**


	4. Important AN Kinda

**AN**

**Im sorry any stories by me wont be updated for a while for a number of reasons. The main two though are that things at school are getting to be REALLY important as it has come to the time of picking our GCSE options. **

**Another reason is that I have a new account called Hidden Butterfly and I really want to give it some attention.**

**So heres hoping you can forgive me...**

**Ally x**


End file.
